Au Pair
by Amyethious
Summary: The previous nanny's were pathetic. Wednesday Addams will put here to the tests and more.


**I own not the Addams Family (unfortunately), only Carmen Amenity. Starts from Addams Family Values before Debbie.**

Wednesday PoV

Bang, bang. The door knocker resounded through the house, the wooden structure of the mansion vibrating with the sound. Dust was disturbed from its resting place and the occupants of the house moved to gather in the entrance or to listen from the stairs above.

Wednesday the only female child and the eldest in the house knew it was going to be another person either chipper, smiling or treating them as babies. The other nanny's didn't last long as they were poorly suited to be taking care of anything, in her opinion.

Flashback (from the movies)

"Hello children," (a woman with blond hair, bangles and loose clothing said, talking like the teachers of the preschool did when they attended; patronizingly.) "As your new nanny I'm sure we're all concerned about the environment, so today, let's talk about how to prevent forest fires." It was here that Wednesday was prepaid to dissuade the woman. As a way to prevent forest fires is to have no forest. "Prevent them." She replied, lighting a match and holding it up to show the _nanny._ She left not long after that.

"Now children I've had it up to about here, now you just answer one simple question. Where is that baby?" Another _nanny_ asked. She was rounded and toned dark with a braising voice speaking as if she had every right to tell them what to do and them to follow it accordingly. "Which part?" Was her reply, as she too was removed quickly from the house.

"Helllllo, I'm Polly the puppet. What shall we do today? I knooow; let's all clean our rooms." The worst _nanny_ so far spoke drawing out the words in a high pitched voice. She HAD to go. "Hello Polly I'll clean my room, in exchange for your immortal soul." A hand puppet, the form of Lucifer decked in red replied from Wednesday's hand while the puppets hands started to rub together after the bargain was offered. She was removed quicker than all the others due to her apparently weak mind and heart.

Flashback end

"Hello, my name is Carmen Amenity; I'm here to be the new au pair for three children I believe. You Mrs Addams?" The new woman spoke and held herself differently from the others. She was young, had her hair cut short so that it became spiky and dressed herself respectively but relaxed. She only had one bag but it was big enough to carry many items other than clothing. Her skin was tanned but only naturally, her eyes sharp showing some foreign background at some point and her jaw bone was square while her cheeks were high and narrow making her face quite sharp.

"Indeed. I'm Mortisha Addams, Lurch shall gather your things to you room. I'll show you to the children." Mortisha Addams said, quietly and gently, but firm. It was easily identified as a statement not a questioning invite. I rush back up to Pugsly who was setting up the blow torches, a plastic baby doll not far from him, hanging by its neck on a rope.

"Get ready, another's here." He had no reason to ask as to what another was as they had been expecting another for some time after removing the last vile one. Wednesday though would never admit it thought this au pair looked promising and wouldn't treat them like Pubert but as equals instead; hopefully it would be true.

The door opened and Mother walked in followed by the new nanny. We lowered the blow torches away from the baby doll's face to turn to the adults. "Hello children, this is the new nanny, Carmen." Carmen was observing the room taking in every detail, stopping on us and observing us far longer than anything in the room. She looked back at the baby doll that we had only begun heating.

"If you're going to melt that thing until it's nothing but a pile of goop, might I suggest that you have a tray of some kind underneath. Plastic has a tendency to heat up quickly and when liquefied can become quite a mess, especially on these wooden floors that could burn from the heat of the plastic."

She spoke with a considering look on her face as she talked to us while still looking at the doll. It was true what she said and the way she spoke it wasn't condemning her to the torture chamber, she spoke as if from experience and to us not as children or as a ignorant babies but as something else. It would take time to decipher.

"You're input is correct; thank you for your suggestion." Manners were important in this household and you used them no matter who you were talking to.

"You're welcome, but not necessary. Where is the last child, the infant?" She said turning to Mother for her question. Her manners were adequate but respectfully polite. We'll keep her and see how she goes.


End file.
